She Knew
by rain angst
Summary: She knew he didn't love her and no matter how much she tried it wouldn't change. A one-sided poem of Misa/Light. There are mentions of the pairing Light/L. R


Disclamir- I do not own Death note and claim no ownership over it

Disclamir- I do not own Death note and claim no ownership over it

Disclaimer- I do not own Death note and claim no ownership over it. If I owned it Raito and L would be a couple. So this is my first typed poem and constructive criticism is welcomed. This is told from Misa point of view. This story does vary from the series. Was inspired to write it after reading Nilahxapiel 'Hush'. Hope you enjoy it.

I have re-done this and find it even more to my liking and hope you all believe that as well.

--

She Knew

She was dating the man of her dreams,

A brilliant mind with an athlete's body and breath taking doe brown eyes

Any women would be jealous of her

For a couple has never looked as perfect as the two of them

-

The only downfall was that she knew he didn't love her

And no matter how hard she tired it wouldn't change

Her ideal relationship was falling apart, slipping quickly through her fingers

But she refused to let go of a man who everyone wanted and only she had

-

To make him love her she first attempted to be cute

Most times she would refer to herself in third person

And say her name as cutely as possible, while wearing frilly dresses

To show her love that having a cute girlfriend is a wonderful thing

-

Her love never looked at her the way she wanted him to

And so she decided to change her methods

At first she couldn't think of anything, but an idea struck her

And the best way to attract a man was to be sexy not cute

-

Tight short dresses that showed off her thin, curvy figure

Would surely attract her love's attention

And it seemed to work on everyone else, but it never affected her love or him

The one who stole all the attention away from herself

-

For her love only had love for him

The man who had locked them up, and who had tortured her to reveal secrets she didn't know

She didn't understand why a stalker held her loves captive stare

And try as she may that stare never fell onto her

-

She watched how her love's eyes would soften whenever he would appear

And how neither her love, or that man, would mind the chain that connected them

The two would give each other knowing smiles when they believed no one was looking

The spark of jealous would flare up in her chest

-

It wasn't fair that the man could attract her love's attention,

For he was not trying at all and she had worked so hard to get it, but it was futile in the end

That small twitch of his lips sent her love into a bliss she could never inspire

And the spark of jealous ignited into a flame

-

She knew that the two were geniuses

And neither found her to be intellectual simulating,

She had long ago accepted that, but the raw anger she felt toward that man

Became deep rooted and she found herself wishing for his death

-

As she watched the two grow closer the jealously grew hotter

And even through she and her love were supposed to be dating they never did

She had overheard one of their conversations and heard her lover admit an

Awful truth that she had refused to accept

Hearing it leave those smooth lips of her lover hurt her so much more than anything

-

Her memories returned and happiness coursed through her veins

When her lover told her that the other man must die for their cause,

The day came and her only competition died in her lovers arms,

But even with his death she felt like she had somehow still lost

-

Her god's attention never came to her like she had thought it would

Even through the two had moved in with each other

Her loves attention was never focused on her the way it had been with him,

She knew that cleansing the world take up most of his time,

But any attention placed on her was forced and she knew that her love had not fully gotten

Over him, the very thought of the other man leaving a foul taste in her mouth

-

On the anniversary of his death her love would go to his unmarked grave

And for that one day she knew that he regretted the death of their rival,

On that day he would came back to their one sided love apartment

And even though his eyes were not red she sill noticed the tear mark on his cheek

Neither one of them ever bought it up, she rather live in the fantasy anyway

-

Fantasy worlds can never work out

She realized that if she died her love would never come visit her grave,

For who would come visit a grave of a person who they did not care about

That one tear she saw on her loves Face once a year would never be there if she was to

Depart before her love

-

The truth really did hurt but she had made her choice long ago

She had accepted the fact she was only to be used as an instrument, a last resort

Her love could use her anyway he wanted to and no matter what she had to do

It would be her honor to carry it out for him

Because it was the closet she would ever feel to being loved

The End

So I hope you enjoyed it. I personally do not like Misa, but one sided love is always interesting to me. L has a better chance with Raito then Misa does in my humble opinion; Uh no offense to the Raito/Misa fans.

Please tell me what you all think of this revision.

-rain angst


End file.
